Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $6$ and the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the product of $-8$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-3x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ $-8(-3x+6)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-3x+6)-2$.